Medical lasers have been used in treatment procedures involving various practice areas, including, for example, urology, neurology, otorhinolaryngology, general anesthetic ophthalmology, dentistry, gastroenterology, cardiology, gynecology, and thoracic and orthopedic procedures. Generally, these procedures require precisely controlled delivery of laser energy, and often the area to which the laser energy is to be delivered is located deep within the body; for example, at the prostate or at the fallopian tubes. Due to the location of the target tissue deep within the body, the medical procedure requires that the optical fiber be flexible and maneuverable. Various light sources can be used with optical fiber devices dependent upon the requirements for the light source; for example, pulsed lasers, diode lasers and neodymium lasers can be used as light sources. Representative lasers used in medical treatment procedures include Ho:YAG lasers and Nd:YAG lasers.
In medical procedures utilizing laser energy, the laser is coupled to an optical fiber adapted to direct laser radiation from the laser, through the fiber and to the treatment area. Typically, a surgical probe is utilized in the treatment of body tissue with laser energy. The surgical probe generally includes an optical fiber coupled to a laser source, and the probe tip is positioned on the optical fiber opposite the laser source, such that the tip of the probe can be positioned adjacent to the targeted tissue. Laser energy is directed out of the probe tip of the optical fiber onto desired portions of the targeted tissue.
Depending upon the operational conditions during laser treatment, a cap on the surgical probe can overheat. Overheating of the cap can lead to failure of the optical fiber. If the optical fiber fails, the laser system fails. Overheating of the cap can cause the cap to burn, detach, or even shatter during treatment inside the patient, which can lead to injury to the patient.